


Raiju Christmas

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: With the Winter Solstice Festival beginning, most all people in Out to are happy with the celebration; all but one. Ever since the Fright Night, Princess Yona has been uncharacteristically sad. Confronting Hak about his prank on her, Su-won tries to get Hak to understand how bad he hurt her; however it would seem he will need a bit of help from above to get the wind tribe boy to understand how deeply he hurt Yona with his words.





	1. The Festival Begins

**Chapter 1** : _The Festival Begins_

* * *

  
  
Darkness covered the sky as bright flickering lights covered it. The Stars shone brightly even as big fat drops of white snow fell from the sky. The trees, ground and homes of people was covered in a white blanket of snow. In the countryside people were sleeping but within Kuuto the festivities for the Winter Solstice Festival was just getting started. Children were playing games that the merchants had brought in as the adults found cooked meats or alcoholic drinks to fill their bellies. Within Hiryuu Castle, the King was entertaining his daughter, Princess Yona with games, food and dancers. However, as much as Yona loved the winter festivities that her father put on for her, Yona wasn’t feeling as happy as she usually did. She hadn’t been her happy-go-lucky self since the night that those horrible dreams had come upon her. Su-won had promised to not leave her side until she felt like she was herself again, but alas, even that had come to an end.   
  
Yona smiled at her father who was grinning ear to ear at the dancers, to be precise the story the dancers were telling. It was the story of how the twin dragons, Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu had created the land with their crazy antics and how Seiryuu had given the land its seasons. Usually this story brought a bright smile to her lips, but not this year. Her smile barely graced her lips. Truthfully, she was tired tonight and wanted to go to her rooms. Across the room she saw Hak who looked utterly bored. She supposed that should bring her some joy, but it didn’t. Finally the entertainers left the room, this meant that she could finally leave as well.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hak yawned as he walked towards the wind tribe apartments. The entertainers had been a bit boring this year. It was always the same story told, so it was no wonder it held no meaning to him any longer. On the other hand he’d been watching Princess Yona all night long. She’d seemed, sad tonight. He wasn’t sure why. She had all her favorite foods in front of her, but then again she’d barely eaten anything all night. His feet came to a stop at this. Yona never did not eat anything. She loved food almost as much as she loved Su-won. A frown crossed his features at this. _Was she sick?_ His gut tightened at this. _No_. he thought as he shook his head. _She’s fine. She just wasn’t...happy tonight._  
  
“So you noticed too?” A voice questioned from behind him causing Hak to jump slightly as he spun around. There stood Su-won in a green kimono. The other boy laughed lightly. “Did you not notice I was following you?”  
  
“Shut up.” Hak mumbled as his cheeks were dusted red from his embarrassment. “Why are you following me? Shouldn’t you be holding the Princess’ hand tonight?”  
  
This time Su-won’s cheeks turned red. “Yona isn’t happy.” he stated before pointing at Hak. “It’s your fault.”  
  
“Huh?” Hak inquired with a raise of his eyebrow. “I don’t know what you-“  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Su-won said as his anger flared. “You told Yona that there are monsters in storms that eat little girls with red hair!” He yelled, his hands turned into fists. “Why? Why would you say something like that! You know how sensitive she is!”  
  
“That was months ago!” Hak yelled back as he took a step away from Su-won, the other boy suddenly seemed more intimidating now than ever.   
  
“She’s been like this for months!” Since-won yelled back. “You need to make this right.”  
  
“Tch.” Hak scoffed. “Or what?” he asked. “She’ll forget about-“  
  
“No she won’t.” Su-won assured him. “You don’t even realize how much your word means to her, do you?” Su-won narrowed his eyes at this suspicion. “You’re her friend. Try to act like it.” Su-won turned to walk away.   
  
Hak rolled his eyes at Su-won’s words. Another reason to hate coming to the palace, everybody loved to force their opinions on everyone else. He was a good friend to the Princess. So what if he made one small joke. It wasn’t his problem that she took it seriously. By the time he arrived to his room Hak’s spirits had dropped a bit. He supposed he should apologize, but really, Princess Yona had to know he was only joking; right? Falling onto his bed Hak never noticed the dragon star cluster shining a bit brighter that night. Sleep had already set in by the time he noticed his dreams taking on a sudden and strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone, I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday season. Thought I would post this story tonight and update it every other day. Hopefully by Christmas Eve I'll finish it. ^_^


	2. The First Vision

**Chapter** **2** :  _The_ _First_ _Vision_

* * *

 

 

 

Chains. Hak could hear chains rattling as he slept. Opening his eyes he found that his room was covered in a mist. The sound of chains coming closer and closer could be heard. The sound, along with the mist, set the stage for something creepy to appear or so said Hak’s mind. As if he’d summoned it himself an apperition of a man with golden blond hair appeared at the foot of his bed. He didn’t know this man but the scales on his arms and face told him that he was some sort of dragon spirit.

 

The room lit with unnatural light as a blue glow covered the room. The man lifted his eyes towards Hak, sadness and grief could be seen within them. “For the tears she’s shed and the sadness you have caused her, you will be given three visions of three different futures.” the man stated, his voice erie as it echoed in his room. Hak shivered as his body felt the cold.He could even see his breath, as he breathed puffs of smoke could be seen coming out of his mouth. “Be aware, for all three could happen, though only one is a possible future. Your actions from this moment onward will decide which of the three will come true and which will not.”

 

Before Hak could demand to know who the man was, the obvious spirit disappeared before his very eyes. The mist dissipating into nothing, not even leaving a drop of moisture on the polished wooden floors. The air turning warm once more as the fire in the hearth reignited. Hak, on the other hand, was left a bit shaken. He’d never seen a spirit before. At least it wasn’t a vengeful spirit. he thought before his mind caught up to the warning. _Three futures. I’ll be given visions of three futures. Why? It’s not like I’ll be around forever to be friends with the Princess._ He went to lay back and fall asleep again but as his head touched the pillows Hak felt a clawed hand around his throat pull him downwards. He fell through his sheets into a dark tunnel.

 

Hak’s face smashed into a wood surface. As he pulled himself up into a sitting position, he began to rub his neck. He could still feel the claws there even if they were gone. “How could you!” A tell from behind caused Hak to turn his head towards the sound. There stood a man with white hair that was cut to his chin on the sides but was long in the back. His blue eyes blazed with furry but it was his right outstretched arm that caused Hak to gasp. It was scaled like a dragon. This man was undoubtedly the Hakuryuu warrior or spirit of one. “By making her fear and shed tears in a time that she should feel neither I am here to show you what your actions will cause.”

 

“Aren’t you a dragon warrior?” Hak asked. “Why do you care so much about what the Princess feels? She’s just spoiled little girl.”

 

“Fool.” the Hakuryuu warrior stated with a shake of his head. “She is the light. She will destroy the darkness that is spreading across the nation.” His eyes turned back to Hak, anger was within them. “Or she would have.”

 

Waving his hand behind him, they were suddenly within Yona’s chambers. However, they were unusually quiet. Hak stepped passed the warrior and found that the floors were covered in dust, as if somebody hadn’t been in there in a long time. The vanity where all of her trinkets usually were was covered in cobwebs. The mirror was covered in dirt and cracked. Turning his head towards the curtains that separated Yona’s bedchamber from her other chamber rooms, Hak walked into it, only to find it empty. Frowning he looked towards the man. “Where is she?”

 

The man turned towards the doors. “Perhaps you should look outside.” He said, sadness in his voice.

 

Hak ran passed the man outside. His heart beating quickly. If this was what he feared and this was only the first vision than Hak feared what the others would bring. His fast footsteps echoed in the empty halls as he ran to find everyone or anyone. He came to a stop as he ended up outside the palace mortuary where he saw a slightly older Su-won standing. Laid out inside the room was a body. Reaching to touch Su-won’s shoulder, his hand passed through the older boy’s body.

 

“Su-won!” The yell caused Hak to go still. Turning he saw a slightly older version of himself walking towards them. As the older Hak stepped up next to Su-won he touched the other boy’s shoulder, Mundok stand behind the duo. “We came when we heard.”

 

Su-won’s face was filled with grief. “She was so sad these last few years.” he said, his chin bobbing as he tried to hold back his emotions. “It all started _that_ night.” His fisted fists. “You broke her heart.”

 

The older Hak looked deflated. “I know.” he said with great sadness in his voice. “I tried many times to ask for forgiveness but I could never get the words out.”

 

“It’s too late now.” Su-won told him before looking at the older Hak. “After the time of mourning, do not come back here again.”

 

The older Hak didn’t seem fazed by those words but young Hak was. It felt like somebody had just punched him in the stomach. “I won’t have a choice in four years once I become the chief and new general of my tribe.” the older Hak told Su-won.

 

“That will be then.” Su-won said with a coldness in his tone that shocked young Hak. Su-won glared at older Hak. “This is now. Do not come back until then.”

 

The two once good friends both glared at each other. “Fine by me.” Hak’s older self said as his voice grew hard and brisk towards Su-won.

 

Suddenly the scene changed and Hak was standing at the edge of a cliff. Looking over the rual countryside he saw fires everywhere. The sky was filled with smoke. Looking behind him, Hak saw Fuuga on fire. People running out of the city to escape the dangers. Next to him the Hakuryuu warrior placed a hand on his shoulder causing Hak to look up at him. “This is because Princess Yona died.” he said. “An army from the north formed connections with one of the five generals and an uprising began. War broke out. Kouka will end up falling in the end and will be taken, ravaged and defiled by the nations surrounding her.”

 

“All because the Princess dies?” Hak asked in disbelief. “She’s just one girl. How can she stop any of that!?”

 

The man looked down at Hak and smiled. “Because she’s more than just a girl.” he told the young boy. “She’s more special than any single person out there.”

 

The scene changed suddenly and Hak found himself once again in his bed. Flopping backwards, Hak took a deep breath before releasing it. _Just because of a stupid story, Princess Yona was gonna die?_ His mind couldn’t wrap around that thought. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as his inner emotional turmoil came to a head. _It was just a story for crying out loud! Not even a really good one at that._ His mind slowly began to settle once more as sleep began to come over him. However, the night wasn’t over yet and neither were the visions or lesson he needed to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everyone is having a wonderful day. The next chapter will be a bit happier, though still something Hak won't like.


	3. The Second Vision

**Chapter** **3** : _The_ _Second_ _Vision_

* * *

 

 

If Hak thought his night was over when Hakuryuu had left him, he was wrong. He was awaken by the feeling of the wind against his face, which was unusual as he distinctly recalled closing all of the doors and windows before going to bed. Opening his eyes he found himself hundreds of feet in the air, high above Kuuto. “Ahhh!” Hak screamed in fright.

 

“Quiet!” Someone hissed at him.

 

Looking down at the man who was carrying him on his back, Hak saw sad green/violet eyes looking back at him. Long green hair surrounded them. The man wore unusual clothes, something about them tugged at the back of his mind. “You’re the Ryokuryuu.” he stated with obviousness.

 

The man rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, I know.” he said this as if the mere thought of being this annoyed him. “You haven’t been very nice to Yona lately.” Hak noticed he didn’t say Princess but her name instead.

 

“So I’ve been told.” Hak said with a little shame. “It’s just she takes everything so literally. I never meant to hurt her, just scare her a little.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you meant to do, what matters is what has happened.” Ryokuryuu stated with a serious tone. “I’m going to show you what will happen if you apologize without any meaning behind the apology.”

 

Suddenly they began to drop back down to the ground. Hak felt the rush of the wind go passed them at amazing speed. It was a rush unlike anything he’d ever felt. His arms unconsciously gripped the man’s shoulders as they came in for a landing into the green gardens behind the palace. It was daylight out this time. The cheery blossoms were in full bloom, their pink petals littering the ground around him. As he fell to the ground off of the Ryokuryuu warrior’s shoulders, Hak saw a beautiful woman before him. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized that it was the Princess. She wore a blue haori over her pink and blue kimono dress. She was older here and alive.

 

It was then he saw an older Su-won and dark haired man approach her. Su-won stepped behind Yona who was sitting on the ground with a blanket covering her lower half. “Su-won! Hak!” The Princess cried out in delight.

 

The dark haired man, who carried a quandao over his shoulder grinned. “Looking rather plump there, aren’t you Princess?” the older version of himself teased.

 

Pouting Yona made a face at him. “Don’t be mean Hak!” she yelled at him.

 

Chuckling Su-won wrapped an arm around Yona’s shoulders before tentatively touching her cheeks before he lean forward and kissed her lips. “He only teases because he is jealous.” he assured her. Young Hak’s eyes widened as Su-won pushed the blanket away from her waist to reveal a swollen belly. Yona giggled as Su-won rubbed her belly. “Afterall, I’m the lucky one here.”

 

“Tch.” Hak dismissed. “I don’t need any little brats running around after me.” Hak told them. “If I did, I’d just go home to Fuuga and have Han-dae, Tae-woo or Tae-yeon run after me.”

 

Su-won laughed lightly. “Your brothers do love you.”

 

Yona looked upset at him. “My baby will not be a brat.” she assured him.

 

“Sure.” Hak said without believing her.

 

Young Hak looked back at Ryokuryuu. “This future ain’t too bad.” he told him. “She’s alive and with Su-won. That’s the future she’s always wanted.”

 

“Yet it is not a beautiful future.” Ryokuryuu answered. “Have you noticed that the King is missing here? That her smiles do not reach her eyes and yet you are oblivious to all of this?”

 

“Then where is the King?” Hak inquired. Surely Il wouldn’t let his beloved daughter be in a loveless marriage just to keep the peace, would he?”

 

“He is dead.” Ryokuryuu answered. “Yona witnessed his murder and was given an altimatum. Die or marriage. She took the later to ensure her closest friends would not suffer.”

 

Hak’s eyes widened at this revelation. When he looked up to ask something else he once more found himself back in his room staring at the wall. Now what was he to do? Groaning Hak tried to fall back to sleep, but this time sleep would not come to him. Feeling restless Hak stood from his bed and went to take a walk, his thoughts now filled with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I said this would be done Christmas, but things go in the way of that. I’ll try to have it completed by New Year’s Eve or New Year’s Day.


	4. The Third Vision

**Chapter 4** : _The Third Vision_

* * *

 

It was as Hak was walking down the halls of the palace that he noticed a dog coming into the hallway from the open doors that led towards the decorated back gardens. King Il had made the entire palace staff full the trees with pretty blue and white decorated lanterns, tassels and candles. The entire garden was lit up with a pretty blue glow against the night sky. It was as Hak walked in the snow covered garden that he felt as if he was being watched. Snow fell upon his shoulders causing him to look up. Golden eyes stared back at him causing Hak to stumble backwards into the snow.

The golden eyed man jumped from the low tree limb next to Hak and helped him back up before pulling off the white fluff from his shoulders and wrapping it around Hak's. A moment passed between the two before the blue haired dragon warrior spoke. "Have you made a decision?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Hak was instantly reminded of the moon by this man. He was a silent protector. Hak gave a nod and honestly spoke to the man. "Yeah." he said softly. "I'll ask for her forgiveness and hope that it's enough. " He then smiled. "Though that last future wasn't too bad. The Princess was alive and happy. She had Su-won as a husband and I was still her friend."

"Yet her father was dead and her enemies watched her closely." the man stated. "She wasn't truly happy." Hak nodded in agreement. He supposed that was true too. "Come and I'll show you something only my eyes can see."

Hak suddenly was transported to another time. It was raining, storming even. The sky was black with angry clouds above pouring fat drops of rain to the ground. He suddenly heard panting and crying. Turning around Hak saw himself, much older looking with the quandao in one hand pulling Princess Yona behind him with his other hand. His older self looked concentrated on something, but there was fear there as well. Hak looked around but saw nobody chasing the two. _Why were they running?_ Then they were in a forest, Princess Yona's eyes looked dead, but his older self never left her side. He nursed her back to health and protected her from unknown dangers that were in the forest.

The scene changed. He was now teaching her how to fight, with a bow. She seemed shocked when the arrow she'd fired grazed his cheek and blood dripped from the shallow cut.

Another scene came, this one Hak was fighting with three men at his side, these men were shadowed and no matter how young Hak tried to see them or make out their features; he could not. They were fighting an army on massive ships. Suddenly two of the men took off to fight elsewhere. Then, sometime later as he turned towards the horizon, both Hak's, young and older, saw an arrow pierce the heart of a heavy man who fell from a small row boat into the sea. At the back of another larger boat stood best up looking Princess Yona, her red hair blowing in the wind and her eyes lit up like fire.

Young Hak felt his heart beat wildly at the look in her eyes. There was a feirceness there that he had never seen in the current Princess' eyes. She was now a fighter, a protector and yet, at the same time she was the one needing protection.

The scene changed again. This time Princess Yona looked a bit older. She had a sword in her hand, a bow on her back and next her stood Ham and behind them were dozens of shadowed figures. It took young Hak a moment to realize that these people were not warriors or soldiers, but people the Princess Yona had fought for and protected. He was left in awe at the sheer number of them. There had to have been a hundred, if not more, people who stood behind her.

"She is a light in the growing darkness that in covering Kouka." the blue haired warrior spoke. Having been silent until now, Hak jumped slightly when he spoke up.

"Hey, Seiryuu, " Hak said, knowing this was who this man was. "why are you and the others so interested in what happens to her anyway?"

The Seiryuu reached into his clothing and pulled out a mask. "I am interested in her future because of this." He pointed at the mask. "We will one day meet and she will give me the courage to take this mask off and not be afraid of the world around me." He then looked sad. "If we never meet, I will always be locked away by my people and feared as a monster." A tear ran down his cheek at this confession. "We want Yona happy, but you are the one who will be the catalyst on how happy she will be."

The most and got rose around them, leaving Hak in the middle of the gardens on the ground. Shivering slightly, Hak say up, wrapped his arms around himself and began to walk. He soon found himself in front of Princess Yona's chambers. Upon seeing her lights were still on Hak knocked on the doors. When the doors opened Hak wasn't too shocked to see Su-won standing there.

"Hak?" the older boy questioned what he was seeing.

"Can I speak to her? " he inquired. He needed to ask Yona for forgiveness.

"Only if you don't upset her." He answered, sounding very serious. Hak gave a nod before being allowed to step into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another short chapter, but it was a sweet one. ^_^


	5. The Future

**Chapter** **5** : _The_ _Future_ _Begins_

* * *

 

Hak walked passed Su-won into the Princess’ chambers. Yona looked up as he entered her bed chamber, her eyes going wide as he stood at the end of her bed. “Hak?” she questioned what she was seeing.

 

Hak looked anywhere but at her. He hadn’t been in her bed chamber since he was a little boy and at the age of eleven, it just didn’t feel right to be in there. “I wanted to apologize.” he said, his cheeks flushing red. “Last month I told you a story and it has caused you to have nightmares.”

 

Yona blinked in confusion. _Nightmares?_ She did have them a lot, but everyone told her it was caused from lack of sleep.

 

“You’re also not eating like you use to.” He continued.

 

 _But_ _that’s_ _because_ _everyone_ _says_ _I’ll_ _get_ _fat_. Yona thought before smiling devilishly. Su-won was the only one who knew the truth too. She looked at her cousin behind Hak who was smiling. _Oh!!!_ She remembered the nightmare of the raiju and how her cousin swore to get revenge on Hak somehow. She decided to play along; for now. “You’re story wasn’t true?” she asked him. “But you said...”

 

“I know what I said!” Hak yelled. “But you took it too seriously and it’s my fault for not realizing that you would.” He looked ashamed. “You’re sensitive to things, I know this, but at the time I didn’t care. I wanted to scare you a little but not like this!”

 

Yona’s eyes widened as she saw his eyes begin to get misty. He was about to cry! Jumping from her seated position under her blankets, Yona grasped Hak by his nightshirt and hugged him. “I forgive you!” she announced as tears began to form in her own eyes. He was her friend and she couldn’t have him feeling hurt over this.

 

Hak was shocked that she’d forgiven him so easily. His own arms wrapped tightly around her. _I_ _don’t_ _care_ _what_ _happens_ _to_ _me_ _in_ _the future, I just don’t want you to get hurt; ever._ he thought as he pulled away from her only to be pulled down into her bed causing his eyes to go wide once more.

 

“Stay!” She yelled at him. “You and Su-won stay with me tonight. Tomorrow we will have breakfast together before the main celebrations start.”

 

Scratching the back of his head, Hak didn’t think this was a good idea. Gramp’s head would explode if he ever found out. A devilish grin spread across his face before the image of the wind chief coming at him with a switch filled it. Hak shivered at that image and was about to decline when Su-won helped him under the sheets. Well, it’s not like I’m alone with her. He mused as he soon fell asleep with Yona against his chest and his best friend at his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Years Later....

 

Hak sat on the ground eating his breakfast that Yun had made for their group. The night before he’d had the strangest dream. It felt more like a memory though. Oh yes, he remembered teasing the Princess with the story of the Raiju, which coincidentally became his nickname by most of Kouka. He did not remember apologizing or those strange dreams, until now. Looking at the four dragon warriors he wondered if any of them had, had those dreams all those years ago. He shook his head. _Impossible_.

 

“Are you okay Hak?” the Princess’ voice brought him back to the present. He then realized he’d been staring at his foot for a good five minutes while deep in thought.

 

Sighing he gave a nod. “Didn’t sleep good last night.” He told her.

 

“Zeno check in on Mister and Missy But you both looked fast to sleep to him.” Zeno told him, feeling confused as to why Hak would say that. In fact, Zeno had accidentally tripped on Hak, but the other hadn’t so much as woken from his sleep.

 

“I had a strange dream.” he said with a chuckle. “It seems that even in my sleep now I’m dreaming of dragons.”

 

“You need a vacation from the other beasts is all.” Yun mumbled as he finally poured himself a bowl or portage.

 

“Oh?” Jae-ha asked ina teasing tone. “Did you dream of me in all my beauty?”

 

Hak planted a foot into the green haired man’s face. “If you mean your annoying face was there, then yes.” Hak scratched the back of his neck before looking at Yona. “Did I ever apologize to you for telling you something that caused you nightmares?”

 

“You did what?!” Kija sputtered only for Jae-ha to wave him down to see where this conversation went.

 

Yona touched the tip of her spoon handle to her chin as she tried to remember any time that Hak had apologized to her. She suddenly turned pink as the memory surfaced. “Yes.” she told him her voice going slightly higher from embarrassment.“You told me a story about the Raiju that ate little girls.”

 

Hak hit his palm to his face. “Right, sorry.” he stated as the full memory dream came back to him.

 

“You came to my chambers during the winter festival and apologized.” she said as she continued on. “But...” She was unsure if she should tell him the truth. Hak raised an eyebrow at her. “I stopped having bad dreams a week after you told me that story.” She finally admitted. “Su-won said he’d get revenge for all my tears, at the time.”

 

“But you-“ Hak began as he definitely remembered her still having bad dreams.  _So he did that and caused my dreams._  

 

“I wasn’t eating because all the servants said I wasn’t going to get fat like father!” She yelled out with only slight embarrassment, her cheeks were red. “Then I’d have dreams of food attacking me and forcing me to eat them!” Yona bemoaned.

 

Silence came over the group before suddenly Hak began laughing and laughing and laughing some more because THAT just sounded like something the old Yona would do. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt.

 

“It’s not **_that_** funny.” she mumbled quietly even as Hak’s frame shook with his laughter and seeing him so happy over something so silly make Yona smile even brighter than she had been that morning. As the group began to once more talk the silent Seiryuu of the group just smiled as he allowed the warmth of the moment fill his being. A tiny memory probing the back of his mind, all the while Ouryuu Kami above just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I finally finished this story. Okay, so because I’ve ignored my other stories for this one I’ll probably won’t be posting any new ones for quite awhile, but in the future there will be more Miscellaneous Yona Stories. 
> 
> Happy New Year’s to everyone and thank-you for continuing to support me and my stories on here and other sites! 
> 
> Xoxo!!!


End file.
